Andrias
by Imperial Mint
Summary: Written for Day 4 of MarcoAce week. Unsettled by Shanks' warning, Whitebeard sends Marco to follow Ace, with orders to bring him home no matter what. Ace faces darkness already, but there are worse things than darkness waiting in plain sight and Ace learns that the world has plans of its own.


**Pairing: **Marco x Ace  
**Notes: **Written for Day 4 of MarcoAce week. The theme for Day 4 was Angst.

(Day 3 will be added tomorrow - it's not finished yet) This isn't particularly angsty in a traditional way? As in it ends happily. But I enjoyed writing it, so enjoy yourselves! This also contains top!Ace, light bondage, powerplay and bsdm, though these aren't heavily explored.

**.**

The boat was still as Shanks left, no one daring to move. The commanders had been called to see Shanks leave and Marco had felt his eyes rest on him, Shanks trying to impart some knowledge onto him. As if Marco was going to listen to something Shanks had to say.

"Oyaji?" Izo questioned lightly, Marco still watching Akagami's boat sail out to the horizon. The marines were probably shitting themselves right now, scared a super alliance had formed or war was upon them.

"Marco," Whitebeard said quietly. "The rest of you can leave."

Whatever Shanks had said, it was clearly something that had impacted heavily, if Marco was being called up. But Marco did as asked, nodding to his nakama as they departed and walking to Whitebeard's side.

"Shanks came to warn me about Teach," Whitebeard said softly and Marco nodded. They'd all had reservations when Ace had set off, none more so than Whitebeard. While they'd never take advice from Shanks, the fact that someone powerful outside of their crew had a bad feeling about the situation was a foreboding sign.

"I want you to check in with Ace." Whitebeard's words were heavy and Marco's shoulders tensed. For Whitebeard to ask Marco to interfere was unheard of. Something definitely wasn't right. "Bring him back home if you can."

Marco didn't bother with provisions or even a log pose. He knew his way around the islands well enough to get him on track, and his phoenix powers gave him some directional sense. It would take him a day of constant flying to reach the Red Line at least, and then another day or two at least to locate Ace – if he was where Marco thought.

It wouldn't stop him. One nakama had been killed by Teach and Marco was smart enough to know that Whitebeard was worried for Ace's life. Something had changed and it was worth throwing away all pride.

Marco left in a flurry of blue and gold, rocketing towards the first half of the grand line. He flew up high enough that he wouldn't be noticed from below (not many people took to looking at the sky unless something was blazing above them). The good thing about being a phoenix was that he didn't need for or water – or sleep. Of course he'd feel shit when he eventually relaxed, but he had Ace to think about.

It took two and a half days in the end. He'd been flying from Water 7 (pausing briefly to laugh at the state Enies Lobby was in and to mentally congratulate the Straw Hat Pirates) when he'd seen the sky darken ahead – and he'd known. Marco had shot forward like a cannonball, eyes narrowed as he saw what he had feared the most.

A small flame flickered against overwhelming darkness and Marco felt his stomach turn as he watched the darkness snuff it out. The Yami-Yami no mi, the devil's fruit Teach had torn the world open for. And the very fruit he'd used to trap Ace.

Teach was a coward and Marco was strong. He wasn't here to stop Teach – Whitebeard hadn't given the order and Marco knew his priority was to get Ace away out of the darkness. Perhaps the whole force of Whitebeard's ships would return against Teach, but for now they needed to get out of here.

"Oi! Teach!" Marco shouted, thankful Teach was an idiot. He partially transformed, taking Teach by surprise and kicking him in the face. He stumbled and Marco pushed up off the ground, fully transformed once again and headed for the pool of darkness.

Teach laughed, a cloying, terrible sound, as Marco dove inside the darkness. He felt it pulling at him, the feeling making Marco feel ill. The darkness wanted to take everything from inside of him, rip out his powers and control them themselves… but Marco was strong and he was eternal. Kairouseki was one thing, but this darkness was something else. The darkness couldn't bind his powers; it could only try to take them.

Marco could feel heat radiating from the centre of the darkness and he moved forward, two feet moving thickly through as if the darkness was tar. He gritted his teeth, letting his powers fall from his skin as he reached his goal.

Ace was curled up tightly, eyes screwed shut and yet Marco could see shallow breaths. Ace was alive and that was all that mattered.

Wincing as the darkness fought him evermore, Marco grabbed Ace, pushing off of the ground and tightening talons around his shoulders. He'd probably leave wounds – at least until Ace was strong enough to use his fire again – but they had to get out of there as soon as possible. Marco might have been life itself, but he needed to escape with Ace in tow. He couldn't just resist the darkness – he needed to get out.

Ace was warm under his talons and that was all Marco needed. With every bit of strength in him, he pushed upwards, out of the darkness and shooting into the sky. He could hear Teach yelling, a few other men shouting too, and bullets rocketed through his entire body, legs coming up to tuck Ace out of harm's way.

They couldn't kill him, though, and when Marco was high enough to be out of range, he looked down for the briefest moment, chest heaving and flames healing every hole the barrage of shots had made.

They'd made it.

**.**

Ace woke slowly, peeling back layers of sleep as if he'd been trapped in a cocoon. He felt exhausted, bone-tired, and opening his eyes took every ounce of energy he had in him. Once his eyes were open, Ace felt panic rise up into his throat. This wasn't where he'd been. He'd been in Teach's darkness, unable to break free.

"We're in a hotel in Pucci," a familiar voice said and Ace felt his chest tighten, the panic lessening slightly. "It's a pretty shady joint, but I promised we'd pay generously and that we wouldn't bring trouble with us."

"Teach-" Ace began, his voice sticking in his throat. He winced at the dryness and his eyes drifted to where a glass sat atop the bedside table. He reached for it eagerly, drinking small, slow sips.

"I got you out," Marco said firmly, not leaving any room for debate.

Ace sat in silence for a moment. He felt the weakest he'd ever felt, weaker than being strapped up in kairoseki for days (not that he knew, but he reckoned so). Even trying to take Whitebeard's head had never left Ace this drained or humiliated, and he rolled over, looking at the pale cream of the hotel wall.

"How," he said dully, not bothering to look at Marco. He could feel anger flaring in his chest, but he was too exhausted to unleash it.

"He had you trapped in darkness. The most logical thing was to drag you out and so I did. It wasn't easy, but that's the thing about being a phoenix-man – my life and energy is eternal. His darkness couldn't reach me." Marco's voice was flat and even Ace couldn't read anything from it. His words did stick in Ace's mind though and he mulled them over, eyes closed.

His fire hadn't been enough. His fire hadn't been enough to overcome Teach. It hadn't been enough to protect Luffy.

Ace shot up, ignoring his body's protests.

"He's after Luffy," Ace said frantically, eyes searching for a change of clothes. "I need to stop him, need to get Luffy and-"

"You're not going anywhere." Marco looked down at him and Ace, for the first time since he'd officially joined Whitebeard's crew, wanted to hurt Marco. "If your brother was in danger, we'd be flying there already," Marco assured and Ace closed his eyes, shame spilling from every pore. Marco was nakama and he could never hurt nakama.

"Teach wants him," Ace said slowly, looking Marco dead in the eye for the first time. Marco's expression was cold and there was a look in his eyes that Ace remembered from his first few days of trying to kill Whitebeard. This was a wild Marco, a ruthless Marco who would do anything to protect the ones he loved.

"Your brother declared war on the government for one of his nakama while you were catching up to Teach." Ace felt his stomach drop. What the fuck had Luffy done? "Teach is the last of his worries."

Ace's mouth was dry and he reached for the glass of water again, sinking back into pillows when he was done. The goal of becoming pirate king was never going to be easy, but he'd never really thought about how many dangers Luffy would face. Even if Luffy was the strongest man in the world, Ace wouldn't be able to staunch the worry in his gut and while he knew Luffy's crew were strong and dependable… Ace still couldn't help but worry.

Particularly when Luffy's greatest threat (regardless of what Marco said) was a coward with a devious power. A coward Ace hadn't been able to overpower, and now who was hunting his little brother.

"Get some rest," Marco said, voice softening slightly. "I'm going to get some food for later."

He left quietly, a habit they all formed in a foreign place. Ace signed and rolled onto his stomach, burying his face into cheap-fabric covered pillows. He wondered what his life would be if he'd been taken by Teach and wondered if it would have been worth it. His life was insignificant if it meant protecting the ones he loved.

Ace sighed again, rolling onto his side. He wanted to sleep and for all of this to be over, that was all.

So he slept.

**.**

When he woke again, Ace was alone. He stretched out under too-starchy sheets and turned his head to the side, noticing a sandwich and a scrawled note on a scrap of paper. Shaky fingers plucked the note and Ace sighed as he read that Marco would be back in the evening.

Their room wasn't ensuite and Ace peered out of the room into the hall, locating a dingy bathroom. He put the door on the latch and a towel that had been left thankfully in the room, heading to the showers. He tried not to think of anything as tepid water showered down on him, but Ace found it was hard to keep his mind occupied.

How could he return home when he'd failed everyone? It had been Ace's duty to track down and punish Teach and yet he'd wound up stuck in darkness and needing Marco to rescue him. It was shameful, he'd let Teach escape yet again and how could he ever let a man like that go?

And then there was the matter of Luffy. Teach had tried to get Ace to join him first, to track down the infamous Monkey D. Luffy. Ace gave a bark of laughter at that, shutting off the water and pushing his hair back. He sighed as he stepped out of the shower, shaking himself slightly before using his towel.

No, Luffy wasn't defenceless. He had a good team behind him too, but Ace would tear apart the Red Line to protect Luffy if he had to. Teach was loose and it was Ace's fault. If Luffy was hurt then it would be because Ace had failed.

Everything Ace had done was a failure. Well, almost everything. There were only a handful of standout moments and they included becoming brothers with Luffy and joining Whitebeard as a son. Not only had he failed his father, but Ace was jeopardising the former, letting Teach hunt indiscriminately.

Ace rolled his head from side to side, wincing as a sharp pain split up his shoulders. The mirror could have used a clean and there was a spider-web crack in the top corner, but it allowed Ace to look at three slashes across each of his shoulders. They'd healed considerably, but the skin was still raw and a deep burgundy.

Slowly, Ace lowered his body to the floor, back against the door. He was dry, but gooseflesh rose across his body from a crack somewhere, a draft passing through the little room. He hadn't even thought about what iMarco/i had been through.

Teach's darkness had been hell. It had been an empty space, a nothing-filled void. It was the kind of place that Ace could have been driven into madness and he'd been powerless against it. His fire – his warmth, his core, his protection and his power – had been stripped from him as easily as a drop of water falls from the clouds. He'd been nothing to Teach and he'd isurrendered/i.

Ace brought his knees up, resting his arms on them and then his forehead. He scrunched his eyes up, recalling how lethargic the darkness had been, how it had coaxed his fire into abandoning him and how empty it had made him. Darkness was nothing and everything at the same time, a terrible paradox that Ace had foolishly thought he could defeat.

He'd burnt out.

Even now, Ace didn't have the heart to summon his flames. They were there, he'd never forget their feeling, deep in his belly and rising into his chest with every beat of his heart. They felt smaller though, like smothered flames, and Ace didn't have the energy to let his body be overtaken by them.

So how was it that Marco had been able to pluck him from the darkness and then walk away like it was nothing?

Ace clenched his jaw. What if Marco hadn't been able to get out of that darkness? Yes he was a mythical zoan-type, but a phoenix had to have limits too. Being in that darkness had to have pushed Marco to his very limit, and what if that had been it? Two people down just because Ace had been too weak to do his job and protect his nakama.

Ace's vision clouded as his eyes filled with tears. Half-frustration and half-grief filled him and Ace let the tears roll down his cheeks, sobs wracking his sore shoulders. He wasn't sure how long he remained like that, mind full of Luffy and Marco and how much danger they had to face because Ace was fucking useless, but eventually he dried up and startled when a large fist knocked on the door.

"No one cares if you clogged the toilet with a massive shit!" a gruff voice said, good-natured and spritely. "I'm dying for a piss and I can't be fucked going to the next level."

Ace slipped his trousers on and draped the towel around his neck, offering a sheepish smile as he opened the door.

"Sorry," he said quietly, and the man simply shook his head, waving off his apology.

The room hadn't changed since he'd left. Ace stood in the threshold for a moment, as if expecting the world to collapse on him. When it didn't, he moved to the bedside table, picking up his sandwich without enthusiasm. It was plain bread with cheese, laughably basic and yet something he could stomach.

The sandwich was gone quickly and, with it, Ace's hope of distraction. He sat heavily on the bed, covering his legs with the sheets again and lying back on the pillows. He felt a little warmer, but didn't dare call to his fire. He wasn't worthy.

The door opened with a slight creak and Ace shifted to watch Marco cross the room. There was a desk and a table at the foot of the bed and Marco pulled out the chair, turning it around so he could see Ace.

The silence was infuriating and Ace opened his mouth, tongue wetting lips as his chest warmed just a little bit more, as it always did around his nakama. He'd been without them for a long time now, alone as he'd been when first setting out.

"Did it hurt?" he asked, not fully sure why that was the first question from his throat. Ace had thousands more, more about Teach, more about Luffy, and yet all he could think of was what Marco had done for him.

"It was humanising," Marco said instead, turning his head so he could catch Ace's eye. "It felt like I was stripped of everything I'd built myself to become."

Ace let his eyes drift to the wall, understanding what Marco meant. If not for the lingering hatred the darkness was coated in, it could almost have been humbling. He looked back at Marco.

"I wanted to kill him," Ace admitted. He was no stranger to death, had always had fire running in his blood even before he'd been granted his fire powers. That was the consequence of being a demon's child, hatred burnt through him from thousands of men with opinions. It had shaped Ace, forced him to become something dark – though never as dark as Teach's power.

"Just wanting to kill him isn't enough," Marco said, voice a little sharp and expression pinched. Ace let a humourless smile cross his lips.

"Am I a child to you?" Ace said, watching Marco closely. "I might as well be."

Marco shrugged his shoulders, slouching a little in his chair. He threaded his fingers together and rested them on his belly, taking his time to consider Ace's words.

"You have a lot to live," he said carefully. "If you compare yourself to me, I'm a sea king to your fingerling. I have seen a lot – done a lot – more than you, but that doesn't make you a child."

Marco tapped his index finger on the back of his hand for a moment.

"There is still so much waiting for you," he said quietly and Ace swallowed thickly.

Life had never been about an end goal, at least not for Ace. He was content living day-to-day, end goals were grand and all, but they didn't keep you happy when you were drifting to sleep. Ace didn't have a goal like Luffy did – he'd never wanted to be pirate king. There had been a time when he'd wanted to wipe Roger's name from every mind in the world, but he'd been a fool then, even more than he was now.

Life had never been about waiting. Ace had planted his feet and made his path, driven by his heart over his brain. He'd ignored Whitebeard's guidance against Teach and it had resulted in lying in a lumpy bed, Marco's downturned expression haunting him.

"Why did you rescue me?" Ace said, and the room fell into a heavy silence. Marco tipped his head back slightly, humming to himself.

"What reason do you want to hear?" he paused, ad if waiting for an answer. Ace remained silent. "Oyaji asked me. One too many of our nakama is dead already. We want you safe back home."

Marco paused, let his hands drop from his belly to hang at his sides.

"I don't want to lose you." Marco sucked in a sharp breath of air, as if he'd fought against the words. "I ican't/i lose you."

Under the sheets, Ace shifted his feet, wiggling his toes a little. His stomach was tight and his eyes stung, but he wasn't going to let these tears fall.

"I wasn't justice for Thatch, but this situation is wrong. Teach has been planning this, that much is clear now, probably for a long time. He doesn't deserve to breathe the same air as you, let alone touch you."

Marco's jaw was tight and his fists clenched. He was angrier than Ace had ever seen him, and he sat up in bed, concern flooding his chest.

"Marco-" Ace began, but was cut off as Marco stood.

"The bar I visited should be open now. The barman said I could use the denden mushi. I'll be back later, try to sleep." With that, he was gone, sweeping from the room without another word.

As he passed, Ace felt the rush of comfort and warmth he'd come to associate with Marco's phoenix form and he closed his eyes, falling back onto the bed as tiredness hit him heavily. It didn't take long for him to sleep again, exhaustion in his very marrow, and Ace didn't even hear Marco return a few hours later, eyes glinting in the dark as he remained vigil.

**.**

Rain poured down the window as thunder echoed across the land. Ace stood by the window, peering through the raindrops with a frown. He was dressed in a t-shirt and lounging trousers, courtesy of Marco's shopping trip (Ace didn't want to think about where he got the money from, bounty hunting was obviously out of the question).

The door opened and Marco stepped in, drying his hair with a towel and a scowl on his face.

"And they're calling that a shower," he said, though Ace didn't reply. He returned to looking out of the window, eyes edging to the newspaper he'd already scoured through umpteen times, looking for any news of Luffy or Teach.

Nothing.

"Do you want to talk or shall I just say some boring shit about the mildew I looked at in the shower?" Marco's voice was clipped and Ace could sense he was holding himself back. It would be easy for Marco to reprimand him or even shout at him (however good at holding his temper, Marco had to be angry at him), but he'd done none of that.

Ace was used to being reprimanded. If he'd done something wrong, he'd be called out on it, often violently. He was used to that, he could deal with that. What he couldn't deal with was this, Marco's attempts to talk to him and how he was so nice. Ace had done a terrible thing and yet all Marco seemed concerned about was whether he was eating well enough or not.

"The mildew was disgusting," Marco said. He said it so simply that Ace wanted to laugh – or cry – and he looked at Marco with wide eyes.

"How can you just stand there talking about mildew of all things?" Ace's shoulders slumped. He was exhausted, yet all he'd done the past day or so was sleep. He turned his back to the window, ignoring the lightning that lit up the sky impressively.

"No one should have to face mildew in their showers," Marco muttered, sitting down heavily on the bed. He was dressed in a t-shirt and soft trousers, the most clothes Ace had ever seen him in.

"I'm talking about it because it's something to talk about. You have your things to work through and I'm not going to force you. Oyaji knows we're together, we have all the time in the world." Marco threw his towel, grimacing as it fell in a heap rather than over the back of the chair as he'd intended.

"There isn't some great plan for us," Marco said. "Even if you plan for everything, the world will still throw everything it has got at you to change those plans. That is the way the world works and there's no shame in that."

The room was silent, rain pounding from the outside. Ace's heart was drumming furiously in his chest and he could feel the heat, the comfort, from his fire.

"He," there was no need to explain just exactly Ace was referring to, "murdered our nakama and I couldn't stop him."

Ace took a shaky breath, swaying where he stood. He took step back, shoulders hitting the cool window and he sighed, closing his eyes.

"Stopping him was my responsibility and I failed. I've failed Thatch and I've let him loose to target my little brother." Ace scrunched his eyes up, chest tightening and fire blazing inside of him at that thought. There was nothing he'd not do to protect Luffy – but then again he'd thought there would have been nothing he couldn't do to protect his nakama, and look where that had gotten him.

"How am I supposed to face everyone when all I've done is fail them?" Ace opened his eyes, looking down at the floor. His shoulders were tight and body tense, waiting for whatever punishment Marco would pass upon him.

There was a heavy sigh and he creak of bedsprings as Marco pushed himself up. He picked up the towel and hung it on the back of the chair before he turned to Ace, eyes alight, a beacon.

"We'll take on Teach together. Thatch was all our nakama and Teach pretended to be our brother for so long." Marco took a step forward, catching Ace in his bold stare. "You can't balance the entire world on your shoulders and you shouldn't have to."

Ace looked down.

"Teach is a problem for all of us. If he's after your brother then we'll just stop him before then, with the entire force of Oyaji and his allies. Your brother has the luck of the devil, he won't be overtaken by that darkness." Marco lingered for a moment more before he turned to the bed, sitting down once more, completely relaxed even though Ace felt as though the very sun itself was lodged in his throat.

Turning around, Ace noted that the rain had stopped. It was still dark, the clouds appearing as if they could drop an ocean's worth of rain on Pucci at any moment, but it was clear that the storm had passed.

The storm hadn't passed for Ace, though. His heart had lightened and he felt tension ebbing from him, but it was hardly the end for him. Guilt and shame still coiled in his stomach and his worry for Luffy was hardly staunched, but he was okay, better than he'd been before.

"Why do you care so much?" Ace let slip from his lips, traitorous words he'd kept buried. They were true though and away from their home, Ace felt they could be loosened upon the world, however much he'd regret them.

Marco seemed unshaken by the question, a small smile playing across his lips.

"You're nakama, is one reason," he said, eyes locked on Ace yet again, grounding him. "But also because you are you."

Marco's smile dropped and the fire in Ace's belly coiled in excitement. Marco tilted his head.

"I've lived a long time. When I was a kid, all I wanted to do was get out and explore the world – so I did. Eventually I found Oyaji and we took on the world together with our nakama, but I've never found anyone who interests me how you do." Marco paused, slight crease forming on his brow. "I feel like something amazing could happen if I'm with you."

Ace jolted, as if an electric current had passed through his frame. Words had left him, but his fire spread warmly through him, reacting to Marco's words.

"And I like you," Marco finished simply, eyes crinkled as he smiled wholly.

Ace's chest tightened and he clenched his jaw, utterly defeated. He sat down on the ground slowly, burying himself in his arms and resting his forehead on his knees.

"Can you promise Luffy will be okay?" he said softly and the creak of bedsprings met his words. Marco walked steadily to his side, sitting down beside him, though open instead of curled up as Ace was.

"He seems a bit of a troublemaker," Marco said and Ace couldn't help but smile proudly at that. "But we can protect him from Teach."

The words were a comfort to Ace and he let his legs slide until they were flat against the floor, arms by his side and head turned to look at Marco.

"Thank you," he said, moving his hand to brush against Marco's. Marco was warm under his fingers and Ace could feel his fire move to follow his movements, begging to feel Marco for itself.

They remained like that for a moment. Ace frowned, stomach coiling in anxiety.

"There is something," Ace began and Marco turned his head, ever the silent listener. "Inside of me. I can't…" he broke off, unsure if he was going mad or just unable to form his feeling into words.

"Teach took your control away," Marco said softly, voice mellow. "You need something to bring it back."

Ace looked at him, eyes tracing a path slowly from Marco's chin to his eyes. Coarse hairs covered his jawline – they were trimmed every other day, Marco stating that a full beard was too itchy and shaving took too much time. His lips were full and pale, white teeth glistening behind them. Ace suddenly wanted to feel them, to know that there was someone who he could kiss without abandon, someone who could literally burn and feel no pain.

He met Marco's heated gaze, looking away for a moment.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to." Marco shifted, onto his knees before Ace. "But I'm a willing participant in this, if that was what you wanted to know."

It was, Ace thought, and the anxiety calmed in his stomach, settling down now that Ace was getting what he needed.

"There are supplies in a bag by the side of the bed. Use whatever you like and don't feel you need to hold back." Marco stood slowly, stepping backwards until he hit the bed with his legs, sitting down heavily and raising an eyebrow.

Ace took a sharp breath as he moved to the bedside and opened the canvas bag Marco had put there. Inside were lengths of fine rope amidst other supplies and Ace looked at Marco with wide eyes.

"Are you sure?" he said and Marco nodded.

It was all Ace needed and he took the rope from the bag, setting it on the bed. He'd use it later, but he had Marco all to himself for now.

"If you want me to stop, tell me. We'll use safe words. If you want more, use fire." Marco tilted his head back as Ace moved his hand up his skin, fingers curling at the nape of Marco's neck, eyes heavy and low. "If you want me to slow down or ease up, use ocean."

Marco grunted softly as Ace lowered his lips, placing barely-there kisses. His breath sent Marco's neck afire with gooseflesh and he smiled, lips curving against heated skin and a steady pulse.

"If you want me to stop, use darkness." It was a cruel word, a harsh word, and Ace let his teeth scrape against Marco's skin, biting down as small, blue flames curled without heat into his mouth. He'd never be able to taint Marco with small signs, but he could have him in other ways.

He ran his tongue down to Marco's collar, nipping at the skin stretched over bone. Marco leant back, placing his hands behind him for support, Adam's apple protruding deliciously as he rolled his head back.

Ace took the bottom of Marco's top and pulled it off, shifting until he was seated in Marco's lap. He could feel Marco's cock and he took care not to touch it more than he had to, setting small, blue-rimmed marks against Marco's neck and chest.

"Ace," Marco said and Ace pulled back.

"You gave up your power to me," he said, pushing down with his hips and rubbing against Marco's crotch slowly. Marco's eyes lidded a little, his gaze unwavering. "If you call my name, you're to do it properly," he said, moving forwards to whisper the words against the shell of Marco's ear.

"Ace-taichō," Marco corrected and Ace rewarded him with a kiss, tongue licking into his mouth and curling against the roof of his mouth. He could feel the restrain in Marco's shoulders and knew he wanted to reach and touch – but he wouldn't. Marco already knew that if he did, he'd be punished.

"Remove your trousers," Ace commanded as he slipped from the bed, taking the rope in his hands. There were a few lengths and they were well made; no one could say Marco didn't plan ahead.

"Is this your first time?" Ace asked and Marco shook his head.

"There have been other times, but not for a long while." Marco let his trousers slip to the ground, head tilting to the side in a silent question.

"A handful of times. It never meant anything outside of sex though." Ace looked down at the rope, running his fingers over it considering the threads.

Marco's arms were the first to be tied. He tied the rope around Marco's chest, two lines cutting through their Oyaji's mark, and looped his wrists behind his back, arms crossed behind him. He secured the knots tightly and safely, making sure that Marco wouldn't be chafed uncomfortably – for all his healing powers, Marco could still feel intense discomfort.

"On your back," Ace commanded, and Marco lay back slowly, letting Ace push his calves to his thighs, ankles secure as he wrapped rope around strong legs. Marco's cock throbbed noticeably between his legs and Ace smirked as he finished tying Marco's legs, tongue licking his lips.

"Roll so you're upright," Ace said and Marco rolled instantly, strong muscles pulling him up so that his legs were secure underneath him. He wouldn't be able to rise and fall without moving his knees and falling.

"I'm going to fuck you," Ace said against Marco's neck, standing and leaning over the side of the bed, discarding clothing and collecting lube from the bag. "Just not yet."

He shuffled Marco down until they had enough room around them to fall comfortably. Ace kneeled behind Marco, the wall behind him, and ran a hand over his shoulders, touch feather-light and teasing.

"I wonder how many people would do anything to have you how I have you now." Marco turned his head slightly, eyes catching Ace's.

"I can think of some marines who would be content," he said, voice humorous and Ace let him have the words, snorting. He moved his fingers lower, brushing the knots that secured Marco's arms and then lower still, to the rise of his cheeks.

"They'll never get you," Ace vowed, kissing Marco's shoulders. He paused when he reached Marco's spine, tongue licking at the vertebrae as he slicked his fingers.

Marco was tight and resistant as Ace entered him. He continued his trail of kisses, noisily making his way across Marco's shoulders, bringing him back from the slight discomfort. He curved his finger, entering another and delighting in the jerk of Marco's body, the keen press down for more and the shift of his hips that demanded attention for his abandoned cock.

"Shh," Ace assured, stroking Marco's back as he entered another finger. "I haven't forgotten about you."

He let his free hand drop from Marco's back, running it down until his finger pads were brushing the fine hairs on the back of Marco's thigh. He moved his arm awkwardly between Marco's legs, massaging his balls for a moment and then retreating. Ace was teasing, coaxing Marco into giving him everything.

"Are you ready?" Ace asked softly. He was achingly hard, dick coated in precome already. The thought of entering Marco sent hot sparks of desire coursing through him and Ace knew he would never forget this moment.

"Please," Marco said bending over. "Ace-taichō."

"Let me know if this gets uncomfortable," Ace said as he pushed Marco down a bit more, slipping between his thighs and resting his back against the wall. Marco's legs were wide across him and he had a perfect view of Marco stretched above him, completely at his mercy.

"Lower yourself, I'll guide us," Ace demanded, and Marco did. He was a little unsteady and Ace rose to meet him, the head of his cock slick with precome and lube as it pressed against Marco. There was a little resistance and then Ace slid in smoothly, breath hitching at the sensation.

"Marco," He breathed as Marco was filled completely, seated beautifully in his lap. "Marco, Marco."

Using his hands, Ace guided Marco up, keeping him steady. It felt better than anything he'd done before and they adapted – Marco sliding down and using his body weight not to fall, tightening himself around Ace and driving heated moans from his throat.

"Slow," Ace managed out and Marco obeyed immediately, halfway through moving down Ace's dick, slowing torturously until Ace was sheathed.

"Good," Ace said, hand smoothing over Marco's thigh until he could encircle Marco's cock. It was wet, smothered even, and Ace grinned, kissing Marco's shoulders in reward.

They shifted then, Ace carefully pushing up and keeping himself in Marco until he was on top. Marco's cheek was against the bed and he nodded to Ace.

"Fire," he said, letting Ace know that he was good, that he wanted more.

Ace kept his hand steady as he thrust in and out of Marco, shorter fingers curling against Marco's balls. It didn't take long for Ace to feel his climax oncoming and his teeth sunk into Marco's shoulder as he came, hand never once stopping. He felt Marco jerk beneath him as blue flames healed the mark he'd made and his hand was coated in warm fluid.

"Marco," he whispered, slowly moving his hand still, winding Marco down. "You were perfect."

Marco was silent as Ace pulled out of him and cleaned them up, untying the knots binding him with care, kissing any red skin or imprint that were left behind. He returned the rope to the bag and hovered, unsure whether Marco would want him now.

"Don't even think about going anywhere else," Marco said tiredly. He'd climbed under the covers and nodded for Ace to join him. "I wouldn't hand my control over to someone for a one-time deal."

Ace looked down, moving to join Marco. His heart was warm and he felt almost normal again.

"Thank you Marco," he said and Marco rolled on his side, kissing his arm.

"We have all the time in the world," he said, closing his eyes with a hand resting comfortably on Ace's belly.

Ace, of course, did nothing to separate himself from Marco. The darkness had changed something, but it was not something terrible or evil. The darkness had brought Marco to him and Ace closed his eyes with a smile.

**.**

Pucci was a nice place, Ace decided. He looked to the window as he sat up, sun shining outside. Marco was still asleep and Ace looked at him with a smile, slipping from the bed to look closer at the world he'd almost lost.

A kiss fell against his neck and Ace melted against Marco's naked body, smiling and closing his eyes.

"I didn't hear you get up," he said, turning and pulling Marco close, kissing him slowly, savouring their time.

"You were busy looking out of the window." Marco ran a hand through Ace's hair, pushing it back from his forehead and untangling knots gently. "I didn't want to disturb you."

Marco span Ace around and wrapped his arms around Ace's chest, under his armpits to hold him close. His head rested against Ace's cheek, eyelashes gently brushing him whenever Marco blinked.

"I'm ready to go home," Ace said, reaching up to play with one of Marco's hands, stroking along sea-hardened knuckles. "With you," he added quickly, needing Marco to know that what they had wasn't just confined to this island.

"I want you on every ocean and every land," he said, leaning his head back on Marco's shoulder. "I want you under every star in the sky and before every person we pass."

Marco kissed his shoulder with a soft huff.

"You've always had me," he said and Ace closed his eyes.

He'd been pulled from the darkness, given into it and accepted it. Without Marco… Ace didn't want to think about what could have been. He didn't need to be a phoenix to be born anew and he was going to make the most of the second chance he'd been given. Ace had no regrets and he'd continue on. Teach would never get Luffy and Ace had an eternity to spend with Marco.

**.**

Thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
